


Things We Never Said

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @clairese1980I'd like a story where sam, reader, and dean on a hunt. Reader gets hurt and they take her to the hospital and she has surgery. They are in her room afterwards and the boys have just finished being told what was wrong with her and her heart stops. The doc gets her back and Sammy or Dean about lose it because they love her and never told her. Fluffy end.Word Count: 873Parings: Sam x Reader, Dean x ReaderWarnings:  angst, doctorish stuff, fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! I got a little carried away… Also I read this wrong the first time, it says Sam or Dean and I read Sam and Dean. So I went with a poly relationship because by the time I went over it, was too late to change it because I already wrote the fic. So I hope you like it and it’s ok.  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Things We Never Said

“(Y/N) No!” you heard Sam shout as the ghost tossed you backwards, causing you to hit your head hard making you black out.   
“Dean! Hurry up burning those bones!” Sam shouts at his elder brother as he rushes to your side. Dean arriving mere moments later after throwing a match on the salted bones. He checks your pulse.  
“Sam we got to go. I’m barley getting a pulse.” Fear laced his voice.  
“Yea ok” Sam carefully picks you up and hurries with you out to the impala. Dean hot on his tail as he helps Sam into the back with you and gets in the front speeding off to the nearest hospital.   
Upon arrival they quickly explain you fell and hit your head hard, as the doctors and nurses whisk you away for tests and other things. They gave consent for the doctors to perform the necessary surgery to save your life. Although they didn’t know what kind the doctor promised to explain everything afterwards but time was of the essence if you had any chance of survival. So now they were left to wait, Dean trying his best to stay strong and comfort Sam.  
Seven hours and forty-five minutes later the doctor came out and let them in your room.  
“The injuries she sustained in the fall were severe. There was damage to her brain which caused a bleed. We were able to fix the bleed, but there is swelling. Time will tell if she pulls through this or not.”   
“Thank you doctor.” Dean says sincerely.  
“She’s lucky you were there and got her here so fast. Any later and the bleed could have worsened and killed her.”  
Dean was about to say something else when the monitor attached to you started beeping. The doctor pulled Sam out of his way and shouted, “I need a crash cart in here she’s coding!”  
Several nurses rushed in with a cart as Sam and Dean stood in the far corner of the room watching in horror as your heartrate dropped and you flat lined. The doctor started cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) while a nurse bagged you.  
“Shocking! Clear!” they watched your body convulse.  
“Dean we can’t lose her. I can’t lose her.” Sam whispered heartbroken as they watched the doctor and nurses try to save you.  
“I know Sammy I know.” Dean held his brother stroking his hair as he cried in his shoulder.   
“It’ll be ok Sam (Y/N) she’s a fighter she won’t leave us, you got to believe that.” Dean reassured his brother trying his best to believe his own words.  
“She’s in V-tech shock her again. Shocking! Clear!”  
The doctor waited, “I got sinus rhythm and she has a pulse. Stop bagging let’s see if she’s breathing on her own.” The nurse doing the bagging complied and they watched you take a breath. Sighs of relief came from both the Winchester brothers and medical professionals in the room.  
“We’ll keep a close eye on her for the next forty-eight hours. You’re welcome to stay with her long as you’d like.”  
“Thank you doctor” Sam says choking up a little.  
He nods and they leave the room letting the brothers alone with you. It’s another twelve hours before you wake. Both brothers are going stir crazy.  
“Dean what if she does wake up?”  
“She will Sam.” His voice cold like he refused to believe you wouldn’t pull through.  
“I hope you’re right Dean. I love her.”  
“I love her to Sam that’s why I refuse to believe she won’t come back to us.”  
Both brothers had talked and agreed that the both were in love with you and that they’d share you if you’d have them, when and if you woke up.   
**  
The first thing you noticed coming to was how sore and tired you were. You didn’t even realize you let out a soft groan until you hear your name being called by Sam and Dean.  
“(Y/N/N) can you hear us?” Deans gruff voice whispers and you felt his calloused hand take yours while his free hand gently stroked your face.  
“Dee? Sammy?” you wince as you speak opening your eyes.  
“Oh thank goodness you’re ok.” Sam takes your other hand and kisses it.  
“Water?” you croak  
“Here suck on this ice chip instead ok?” Dean gently scoops a tiny chip into your mouth and you suck on it gratefully, the coolness soothing you aching throat.  
“What happened?” you inquire after the ice melted away.  
“You hit your head, had a bleed in your brain so they operated.” Sam explains  
“You had us so worried (Y/N).” Dean says quietly feeding you another ice chip.  
You suck on it watching them, seeing how pained they were.   
“(Y/N) we can’t bear the thought of losing you. So please hear us out before you say anything ok?” Sam pleads and you nod.  
“We’re in love with you (Y/N) both me and Dean and we decided that if you want to we’d like to be your boyfriends…”  
Smiling softly, “I’d like that Sam, Dean.” You look between them.  
They smile and kiss you in turn. It was a long road to recovery from the injury this time but you knew you’d always have your boys.


End file.
